


The Regions of the Golden Age

by Momma_Time



Series: The Golden Age: A Collection on Everything [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: The Golden Age in GOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old history and some science and then a lot of imagination vomit on constellations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Regions of the Golden Age

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good bit of science in the Religion and the History posts of this series and I tried my best to make it easy to understand but science man... I love science. But I get excited and forget that not everyone is as well versed in some of this stuff because they don't seek out articles and stuff like a nerd (I'm a nerd...). All of that information will be sourced and/or come from my notes from school or my textbook.  
> So much Astronomy...hnnng  
> I don't own Rise of the Guardians or The Guardians of Childhood, or any of the characters or themes from those stories.  
> .  
> This first chapter might be a little dull but the others should be more interesting, I hope. It's kind of like a textbook narrative. The Religion chapter will be the most interesting in my opinion and will have a little more meat to it.  
> Just bear with me please.

The regions are similar to what we see from Earth as constellations. The last people to have any contact with those from the constellations would be the Babylonians, who modified the Sumerian star charts after discussing it with the visitors.  
The seasons, as told by the visitors (which region they're from is unclear but there are theories), are the following:  
>Reš Šatti (March-July)  
>Mišil Šatti (July-November)  
>Kīt Šatti (November through March)  
>The final was the 17th year of the 19 year cycle, the Intercalary month, and was called Araḫ Ulūlu. These seasons were described as one thing and the Babylonians didn't completely understand, so they gave the months (when they could see the constellations) names based on their deities. This was not in line with the religion or sciences of the Free People of the Marsiel Age. . Each constellation is a region of the universe, and they look far different from other places than how we see them. Some stars are included in these regions and some are not based on our view point.  
For the sake of understanding which region is which, the name of the region will be given its true name and the name we would know it as:  
1) Marsiel=Gemini=The Twins (Where the Free People believe intelligent life began and so it goes as their first "month". It takes two to make one...)  
2) Cartacks=Cancer=The Crab  
3) Lamsert=Leo=The Lion  
4) Pithleras=Virgo=The Maiden  
5) Peliern=Libra=The Scales  
6) Afresle=Scorpius=The Scorpion  
7) Knorthlic=Sagittarius=The Centaur/Archer  
8) Abdirek=Capricorn=Goat-Horned/The Sea Goat  
9) Weldesker=Aquarius=The Water-Bearer  
10) Jerlithad=Pieces=The Fish  
11) Forlerse=Ares=The Ram  
12) Quarnerine=Taurus=The Bull  
*We are located in their Pithleras, The Maiden, as we and the super clusters around us and within the constellation are much newer life, mostly untouched by the life of those outside of our constellation. There are strict laws about how often the worlds here can be visited and there has to be a really good reason for it. The Free People of the Marsiel Age were unaware of any consequences from visiting the other worlds as they were new themselves and new to transporting outside their region; they are the oldest, known people to be recorded. There was no need for laws yet and the universe was still young.  
More history found in the History of the Universe chapter


End file.
